Gulool Ja Ja
Battle Info Notes: *'Besieged:' :*Gulool Ja Ja is the leader of the Mamool Ja Savages, usually arriving in Besieged in the final wave with the Mega Boss. Only appears when the Mamool Ja Savages are at level 5 or higher, and if they are still active in Mamook. :**If seeking the title, "Shining Scale Rifler" for mythic weapon, Gulool Ja Ja must be engaged before the Mamool Ja Savages attack Al Zhabi. He will depop otherwise only to reappear 1 hour after besieged ends, this assumes he wasn't killed during the battle. If Gulool Ja Ja was killed during besieged the repop time is unknown. :*If the Gulool "brothers" are present during Besieged, an extra cutscene is added to the opening: :::Gulool Ja Ja (fighter head): Grrrrrr! :::Smoothskin weaklings! :::Surrender to us, you shall! :::Gulool Ja Ja (mage head) : Gahahahaha... :::It matters not, where you run. :::A safe place, there is not... :*Gains an attack bonus from each Beastmen participating in besieged, and a defense bonus from other NMs. If all other NMs are defeated, Besieged will very likely end though, without an opportunity to fight. ::*If he is defeated in Besieged, the Mamool Ja Savages will undoubtedly call a retreat. :*Uses Groundburst in addition to his special attacks (see below). :*Casting magic on him is not recommended due to his Vorpal Wheel counterattack. *'Mamook:' :*Spawns behind the Mahogany Door on map 3, requires a Mamook Tanscale Key, a Mamook Blackscale Key, and a Mamook Silverscale Key to open it. :*From Aht Urhgan Whitegate use the porter and head to Mamool Ja Staging Point, then proceed to the east tunnel into Mamook. From that entrance at Mamook, head south east to J-11 (map1). Once on map 2 of Mamook, head to F-8 for Mahogany door (see map at right of page). :*Trusts can be used for the fight. :*As Ninja it uses Ninjutsu :*Special attacks: :**'Vorpal Wheel': single-target damage, ignores Utsusemi. :***Inflicts wildly varying amounts of damage, from 150~800. :***Will use it on anyone who casts magic on them. :****Unconfirmed that Vorpal Wheel will only be used on the caster. A tank being hit with it after another player casts a spell has also been seen. :***If you're in range to cast on Gulool Ja Ja, you are in Vorpal Wheel range. :***It appears that if Debuffs cast (such as Paralyze or Slow) are resisted, Gulool Ja Ja will not use Vorpal Wheel. :**'Tyrranic Blare': AoE magical(?) damage, wipes Utsusemi. Does around 400 damage, often ~200. :**'Miasma': Slow + Poison + Plague :**'Rushing Slash': single-target, 4-hit, around 200 damage for each hit, total ~800 without shadows up. :**'Decussate': Heavy AoE damage, absorbed by Utsusemi, used at <=35% health :***Magical spell, base damage of around 1100. Can be resisted down to ~500 or even ~250. :*Uses Draw In, making it difficult to move Gulool Ja Ja. :*Inside Mamook, they are assisted by 2 Mamool Ja Palatines (THF) and 2 Mamool Ja Chamberlains (WHM). :**Mamool Ja Palatine and Mamool Ja Chamberlain will respawn 10 seconds after being killed. :**Mamool Ja Palatine and Mamool Ja Chamberlain do not share hate with Gulool Ja Ja and can easily be dragged away to a side room. :*Uses Mijin Gakure at low health (~3%) for around 1100 damage, can be resisted. :*Also casts :Ni level Ninjitsu for minor damage. :*Clicking on the Mahogany Door in the back of the room warps you to Jade Sepulcher :*When defeated, they will say: :::Gulool Ja Ja (one of the heads): Dead, am I? And you? :::(Other head): Dead as well, I am. :::(First head): Then finished we are... :*Defeating Gulool Ja Ja in Mamook (specifically receiving the title Shining Scale Rifler) is required to complete the quest "An Imperial Heist." Defeating them during Besieged won't count. :*Defeating Gulool Ja Ja here in Mamook prevents him from appearing at the next level 5 or higher Mamool Ja Besieged battle. Category:BestiaryCategory:Mamool JaCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Cutscene NPCs Video